Here's To You
by Jake Nickleby
Summary: Franny commits an act she never thought she would ever do, not ever in her entire life: cheating on her husband. But more importantly, who she cheated with is her son's best friend. Loosely based on Simon & Garfunkle's "Mrs. Robinson".


Disclaimer: All characters and events related to _Meet the Robinsons_ are owned by William Joyce and Walt Disney Animated Studios.

* * *

Warning: This story contains non-descriptive sexual content. Please read cautiously if you are sensitive to this type of content.

* * *

Currently looking Cover Art commissions.

* * *

Here's To You

"Hey, Mom!" Wilbur called as he briskly walked into the room with a charge glove fit snug on his left hand. "Gabriel and I are going to play some Chargeball." A boy with sandy blonde hair and striking green-blue eyes slowly entered the room. "Is that cool, Mom?" the dark-haired teen asked.

Franny smiled. Her son had grown up to be a wonderful young adult. Next year he would be eighteen, officially no longer her little boy. "That's fine, baby." She leaned over and placed a light kiss on his forehead. "Be home for dinner though. Okay?" He nodded, and hurried out the room with Gabriel trailing behind.

Franny glanced at her watch- four o'clock- and stood up from her seat. A smile played on her lips as she walked to her bedroom, pulling the pins from her hair. She wanted to look her best tonight. It was her and her husband's anniversary, after all, and she wanted to do something special for him.

* * *

Franny spent two hours sitting alone at the dining table, wearing her elegant black velvet dress and matching shawl draped loosely at the bend of her elbows. Her crystal earrings and necklace sparkled in the candlelight, just like the untouched silverware that shined in the same light. The forty-four-year-old woman worriedly pressed her crimson-painted lips together as she nervously fidgeted with the white linen tablecloth.

"Missus Robinson," someone said softly at her side. It startled Franny somewhat to hear her name being called almost out of nowhere. "Excuse me," the young man apologized as she turned her head to look at him. Rich chocolate eyes met striking green-blue.

"Gabriel!" she gasped in surprised. Her son's friend was dressed in a white, collared shirt, a black suit vest, black slacks, and polished black shoes. Not to mention the black bow tie worn loosely around his neck and black apron tied at his waist. Franny smiled the best to her ability. "Wilbur didn't tell me you worked here." He nodded his head timidly.

"Missus Robinson, I came to tell you that we received a message from Mister Robinson…" Franny lowered her gaze, disappointingly. "He's unable to make it to tonight's dinner," the sandy-haired teenager continued. "Could I interest you in a dessert selection?" Franny looked up at him once more, with her mouth hanging slightly open. The young man leaned over and whispered, "It's on the house."

She forced a smile and blinked back the tears a few times as she shook her head politely. "No, thank you, sweetie. Just the check, please."

"Don't worry about the bill," he responded quietly, only so that Franny could hear him. "I will take care of it." She stared at him, stunned, then smiled softly.

"Thank you," she said, rising from her seat, and quickly left the restaurant.

* * *

Franny strolled down the street, wrapping her shawl tightly around herself as the cold wind blew past her. Her eyes scanned across the scenery. The place had become secluded; the realization made her uneasy. The raven-haired woman head the low ruble of a flying car approaching.

"Missus Robinson," she heard a familiar voice call. Turning her head, the woman saw a dark blue and yellow-orange flying car hovering above the ground, six feet away from her. A head full of sandy-blonde hair poked out of the open window. "Would you like a ride home?" the young man offered. Franny did not hesitate and stepped right into the car.

"Thank you," she said once she was inside. Franny glanced at Gabriel, noticing that he still wore his uniform, excluding the apron and bow tie, and his sleeves' cuffs were rolled to the elbows. "I don't mean to trouble you."

"It's no trouble at all," he replied as he began to drive on. There was a long period of silence until Gabriel tried to break the ice by asking, "So how has Mister Robinson been doing these days? I haven't seen him lately. In fact, I don't think I've ever met him." Franny exhaled, wanting to laugh and cry at the same time. Tears formed in her eyes.

"I wouldn't know myself," she responded truthfully. "He's been busy… Away from the home a lot…" A tear trickled down her cheek. Gabriel pulled a plain, white handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to Franny. She took it, dabbing at her eyes.

"Tonight was suppose to be something special, wasn't it?" the teenager asked. More tears fell from Franny's eyes, streaming down her face, but she did not bother to wipe it away. Gabriel stopped driving. "Would you want to talk about it?"

Franny buried her face in her hands and began to sob. The young man reached out and, by her wrist, gently pulled her hand away. He took the handkerchief and wiped her cheeks dry. Franny leaned towards him, and her lips came close to his. Their lips touched lightly against each other's, and then touched again and again, each time with more feverish passion.

Her hands found the front of his shirt, undoing the buttons. The next thing she knew, she was lying on her back with her dress discarded on the floor, and her legs wrapped around his waist. Her breathing became rapid, hot and heavy, and she moaned in pleasure. The windows of the car fogged as the vehicle rocked rhythmically back and forth.

Because of the vulnerable state she was in, never did it register in her mind that the act she was committing was wrong… immoral. Until she woke up the next afternoon, recalling the horribly wonderful screams she made late last night, curling her toes in satisfaction, and running her hands down the boy's back. What had she been thinking? Why did she do it? There was no good explanation why she did, and that is what tore her up inside.

* * *

"Gabriel! Wait up!" the dark-haired teenager called as he hurried towards the other boy. At the sight of Wilbur, Gabriel wanted to turn around and walk in the other direction. Ignoring and avoiding his friend as he stiffened- his shoulders up to his ears- and shoved his hands in his pockets. Unfortunately, Wilbur caught up. "Hey, Gabe! Haven't seen you around in a long time. Where have you been?"

"Listen," Gabriel started. "I have something I need to tell you." His face flushed furiously. "I-I screwed up. I did something really stupid…"

"Wait," Wilbur interrupted. "Let me say something first." His friend looked at him puzzled. "I like you," he stated seriously. "I've liked you for a while, I just didn't realize it until now." There was a period of awkward silence, and Gabriel shifted uncomfortably.

"Look, I'm not asking anything from you. You're my best friend, and I wouldn't want anything to change that. I just needed to tell you that much." Gabriel nodded.

"I like you, too," he replied. Wilbur broke out a huge smile, and hugged his friend.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Wilbur asked curiously, and a little enthusiastically as he put his arm around the other boy's shoulders, starting to walk along. Gabriel's lip twitched, and he shifted uncomfortably once again as he hung his head and flushed even harder.

"It's nothing," he responded.

* * *

Franny stared into the yellow ceramic mixing bowl with intense sadness as the nauseating bubble-gum pink batter swirled around in smooth circles. She stopped abruptly, clattering the bowl against the surface of the counter. Leaning slightly forward, her hands gripping against the edge. Tears pricked her eyes, but none fell. She blinked the tears back, and stared down at the mixing bowl again. The sight of the batter made her sick. Disgusted, she picked the bowl up and shoved it in the pantry, shutting the door tight.

"Missus Robinson," she heard someone call behind her. It was obvious who it was. She turned around to see the guilt-stricken face of the seventeen-year-old.

"Gabriel," she said calmly. "We need to talk. What happened last night was-"

"Was stupid," he finished. "I know," he agreed. "I wish we hadn't done it, either."

"Gabriel, you're a good kid," she told him slowly, choosing her words carefully as she tried to collect her thoughts. "But I can't do this. It's not fair to my husband and it's not fair to-"

"Your son," he completed her sentence again. "You're his mother and I'm his best friend. It wouldn't be fair to him if either of us carried on like this." He paused. "Missus Robinson," he began, his heart beating against his chest. "I love Wilbur…" She smiled at him. That was all he needed to say, and he left the room to catch up to the other teenager.

Franny walked over the kitchen sink and stared into it. Should she tell her husband about what she did? Or was it better to keep these things a secret?

Suddenly, a bundle of coral roses appeared beside her and then enveloped in a strong, warm embrace. She felt a kiss against her cheekbone as she was rocked from side to side. "Franny," she heard the man she swayed with from behind. "I'm so sorry I've been so busy lately," he continued as he planted another kiss on her cheek. "And I didn't forget about our anniversary. I promise I'll make it up to you." He continued to sway her. "Forgive me?"

Franny began to cry, which surprised the man. "Franny, what's wrong?" he asked. She turned around in his arms and looked up at him.

"I love you so much," she sobbed before burying her face on his shoulder. "Don't ever forget that I love you…"

* * *

The End

* * *

Author's Note: A pop culture lesson for you youngsters: In 1967, Paul Simon wrote a song for the film _The Graduate_, which starred Dustin Hoffman as a college graduate who starts having an affair with an older, married woman. Paul Simon and Art Garfunkel- better known as Simon and Garfunkel- performed the song, entitled "Mrs. Robinson", for the movie. It was also the first time popular music was used in films. The song (and film) was the inspiration for this oneshot.

* * *

17 December 2007


End file.
